mi inframundo y mi amanecer
by ceres vilandra
Summary: Bella decidió hacer un viaje a Europa y encontró la muerte humana, atrapada entre la guerra entre Lycans y vampiros muy diferentes a los Cullens 20 años después regresa a América que nuevas sorpresas encontrara.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Crepusculo ni Inframundo me pertenecen, solo lo hago por puro entretenimiento.

Hola espero que le guste este nuevo fic espero sus comentarios.

…

Si me preguntan cómo inicio todo, fue cuando el se fue y me abandono en el bosque, el dolor de sus palabras aún están clavadas, fueron meses muy duros y aun asi tener que vivir con el hecho de que ella, Victoria aun quería matarme por la muerte de James. Jake fue mi salvavidas por un tiempo pero no pude superar el dolor, cuando me gradué tome todos mis ahorros y le dije a Charlie que quería viajar que ese año no iría a la universidad que sería el próximo, por supuesto que Charlie no se lo tomo muy bien, pero yo quería salir de este lugar de los recuerdos quería conocer el viejo mundo.

Partí el día de la graduación ni siquiera me moleste en ir, Charlie me acompaño al aeropuerto solo me iria 1 mes a lo mucho. Primero Escocia después Irlanda y luego Londres y al final a Alemania, todo fue hermoso cada lugar, cada imagen la guardaba en mi mente, casi al final de mi viaje cundo estaba Alemania, me dirigía al hostal donde me alojaba caminaba de noche lo sé con lo torpe que soy y lo propensa a los accidentes, fui atacada por algo me llevo a un callejón oscuro sentía arder mi cuello después mi cuerpo lo sentía desvanecer, después los sonidos de gruñidos y una pelea había alguien cerca de mí en esos momentos apenas alcanzaba a enfocarla su pelo era negro y ojos azules piel blanca y colmillos.

-Voy a morir verdad? –le pregunte era una mujer joven muy hermosa

-SI- me respondió yo me reí levemente, pero las lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos.

-Es bueno saberlo- le conteste.

-Selene como esta?- pregunto un hombre cuando se acercó a nosotros yo a un me encontraba en el suelo.

-La desangro casi por completo.

-No podemos hacer algo.

-No lo creo a menos que la cambiemos, pero no tenemos tiempo de esto Michael vámonos.

-Mírala Selene no merece morir a sí es muy joven, nosotros la podemos cuidar.

Y así inicio mi nueva vida esa noche renací, para encontrarme dentro de una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos y siendo perseguidos. Selene mato a Víctor para proteger a Michael, pero no me importo mi lealtad a Michael y Selene era todo, Selene era un vampiro pero esta clase de vampiros no podían estar a la luz del sol, tenían colmillos y ojos se hacían azules al cambiar y Michael un hibrido de hombre lobo y vampiro ya que fue mordido por las dos especies, él un desentiende de Alexander Corvinus y en su sangre estaba el gen inmortal, les hable solo un poco de mi vida humana me adapte bien a mi nueva vida, Selene me entreno en lo básico en armas ella era un cazador de muerte. Todo era muy diferente a ellos, los Cullen. Nosotros nos alimentábamos de sangre humana la robamos de los bancos de sangre.

Poco después estábamos huyendo de Marcus el primer vampiro de nuestra especie, que quería liberar a su hermano William el primer licántropo. Ambos hijos de Alexander Corvinus.

Toda esto nos llevó a Alexander Corvinus, pero Marcus nos encontró matando a Michael, hiriéndome tomando la información que quiera de la sangre de Selene ella era clave para liberar a William. Selene intento traer de nuevo a Michael con su sangre pero no lo logro o eso creíamos. Y estábamos dispuestas a terminar con esto acabar con Marcus para vengar a Michael, Alexander nos dio a beber de su sangre inmortal antes de que muriera y partimos a derrotar a Marcus. Cuando llegamos al antiguo castillo teníamos que pelear contra dos enemigos lo bueno es que Michael reacciono y el enfrento y mato a William entre Selene y yo matamos a Marcus.

Lo que nunca nos imaginamos es que con la sangre de Alexander podríamos estar a la luz del sol era increíble lo que la sangre de un inmortal podía hacer. Poder caminar entre los humanos era genial podíamos aparentar una vida normal. Me quede con ellos mi familia, Selene tiempo después quedo embarazada esta clase vampiro podía hacerlo, ellos eran muy felices y yo junto con ellos. Evangeline un bebe precioso la mezcla de las especies la llamábamos Eva de cariño, por un tiempo no nos establecimos en ningún lugar nos movemos constante mente no queremos dar a conocer la existencia de Eva, para los licántropos sería un arma muy poderosa el tenerla y eso ni sus padres ni yo lo permitiríamos ella era mi hermanita. A pasado 20 años de mi transición, Eva y yo pasábamos por hermanas teníamos la misma edad humana y Selene nuestra hermana mayor. Michael y Selene decidieron que nos iríamos a América con una fuerte cantidad de dinero logramos desembarcar en Oregón, esperando que nuevas no tener nuevas dificultades encontrábamos en este nuevo lugar.

Nos quedamos cerca de la costa intentamos no llamar la atención tenía ganas de ir a mi casa, pero me detenía el miedo de saber que le paso a Charlei. Encontramos una cabaña abandonada pero teníamos que movernos y establecernos.

….

Que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola para este fic tome prestados los personajes de inframundo, lo habia subido a crossovers pero decidí también subirlo aquí.

Ni Crepúsculo, ni Inframundo me pertenecen, solo lo hago por puro entretenimiento.

Hola espero que le guste este nuevo fic espero sus comentarios.

…

Cuando llegamos a Oregon en un pequeño pueblo de la costa robamos sangre de una clínica para alimentarnos, no queríamos tomar vidas humanas. Nos adentramos en los bosques de Oregon, encontramos una cabaña abandonada nos instalamos ahí en lo que pensábamos en el siguiente movimiento. Así pasamos aproximadamente 1 mes escondidos entre Selene, Michael y yo nos turnábamos para ir los diferentes pueblos a obtener sangre, también obtuvimos algo de municiones para las armas que teníamos, Eva se molestaba por no dejarla salir o ayudar para obtener la sangre, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que captaran su olor si es que nos habían seguido.

-Porque yo no puedo ayudar mama? Ya estoy cansada que no me permitan ayudar o pelear ¿Por qué no me enseñas a defenderme yo no puedo depender de ustedes todo el tiempo?

-Ya te lo he dicho que nosotros te protegeremos- Contesto Selene

-Papa por favor convéncela que es importante que enseñe a ser traficante de muerte, un día no van a poder estar ahí y tengo que defenderme.

Michael solo miraba a sus dos mujeres sin saber que decir ambas tenían razón pero no sabía a cuál irle, serian problemas si se ponía del lado de alguna de las dos.-Creo que ire al rio a bañarme está bien vuelvo en un rato.

-PAPA! –grito con irritación -BELLLLAAAA! Tú que dices verdad que tengo razón.

Yo solo levante mis manos en forma de rendición y negué con mi cabeza era en algo que no podía interferir.

-BELLLA! Cobarde- mi hermanita hizo en puchero y se fue a la habitación que compartíamos dando un portazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. –Crees que tiene razón Bella?

-No se Selene ella es fuerte en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no sé si queras que aprenda de armas es tu decisión sabes que te apoyo en lo que decidas.

-Que pasa Bella te he visto muy melancólica.

-Estamos muy cerca de donde vive mi padre o vivía no sé lo que haya pasado con él.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? Puedes hacerlo Bella nosotros nos moveremos pronto y si quieres seguir tu camino no…- Bella la interrumpió

-No… no voy a dejarlos solos tal vez más adelante además han sido 20 años tal vez ya falleció.

Un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche Michael entro corriendo a la cabaña.

-Nos encontraron capte su olor por el rio.

-Vamonos- dijo Selene - Eva hora de irnos.

-Si mama.

Tomaron sus pocas pertenencias y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Este por las zonas boscosas, pasaron la frontera de Oregon se encontraban en Idaho.

-Selene sigan hacia el norte en este punto hacia Montana hay un parque nacional con la frontera de Canada, hay nos reuniremos está bien.

-No nos separaremos Bella iremos todos juntos- hablo desesperada Eva.

-Esta segura Bella.

-Si Selene, vienen tras nosotros por lómenos seré una distracción mientras ustedes avanzan, estaré bien Eva te lo juro- le decía mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana. Le entrego su mochila a Selene mientras esta le entregaba un pequeño morral con las armas y municiones.

-Bella puedo quedarme yo es mi deber ustedes avanzan.

-No Michael es tu deber estar con tu familia y protegerla además ustedes juntos son más poderosos.

-Bella tú también eres nuestra familia lo sabes.

-Gracias Michael pero para mí es más importante que ustedes estén bien si yo no logro detenerlos lo suficiente tú tienes que protegerlas por eso debes de ir con ellas, además nos veremos en unas horas no creo que esos lycans sean un reto.

-Por favor cuídate Bella tú también eres mi hija lo entiendes.- le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias. – Selene la abrazo y después la miro a los ojos precia que Bella y Selene tenían un conversación privada por medio de la vista a hi se separaron ellos siguieron corriendo hacia el norte, los aullidos eran más cercanos Bella preparo sus beretta 92fs aún tenían pocas balas de plata y las demás eran balas normales pero lo importante era brindarles una ventaja a su familia para huir.

-Espero poder verlos pronto- lo dijo en un susurro.

Y se quedó parada esperando hacerle frente a los Lycans que acechaban.

Prácticamente estaba amaneciendo cuando Selene, Michael y Eva pasaron por la frontera de Montana no se detuvieron siguieron corriendo hacia el norte para llegar al parque nacional en la frontera de Canadá buscarían un refugio y esperarían a Bella.

Eran solo las 10 de la mañana cuando dejaron de correr y de adentraron en lo que era el parque nacional todo era calma los animales estaban en mucho silencio parecía que estaban escondiéndose de un depredador avanzaron unos kilómetros más cuando Michael fue atacado por algo que lo envió volando y estrellándolo en los árboles, Selene se puso en posición de ataque buscando su objetivo poniendo a Eva detrás de ella, Michael se paró se quitó la chamarra que llevaba y se convirtió en su forma hibrida , Selene estaba con sus armas desenfadadas.

Escuchaban varias pisadas entre los arboles cundo vieron a una figura que se abalanzo entre los arboles era una persona pero se miraba que era que no era un ser humano normal era fornido alto y musculoso pelo negro y corto y con unos hoyuelos en las mejillas piel muy pálida estaba en posición de ataque mostrando sus dientes. Ambos hombres mostraban su fiereza hasta que corrieron para estrellarse cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos salieron volando por el impacto, de entre los arboles salieron otras 6 figuras todos en posición de ataque Selene apunto sus armas sabía que estaban e desventaja podía ver que eran diferentes. Era un grupo de 4 hombres y tres mujeres.

Un hombre rubio adelanto los pasos Michael se puso al frente de su familia para protegerlos con su cuerpo.

-Por favor guardemos la calma esta parte es nuestro territorio tenemos una casa aquí muy cerca no queremos dañarlos mi nombre es Carlisle ellos son mi familia- Selene apunto sus armas directamente a Carlisle todos rugieron. -Créeme que tus armas ni siquiera me dañaran. No queremos pelear por favor calmémonos todos- y volteo a su familia para que dejaran de estar a la defensiva. Michael cambio a su aspecto humano. Carlisle lo miro con asombro.

-Nosotros solo estamos de paso no queremos confrontarnos con ustedes, estamos esperando a un amigo de nosotros que quedo atrás nos alcanzara pronto y seguiremos avanzando vamos al norte.- hablo Michael

-Bueno hacia a ya queda nuestro hogar sería un placer que nos acompañaran.- lo interrumpió Selene.

-No confió en ustedes que son.

-Bueno jovencita si bajaras tus armas te lo explicaría y también pediría saber que son ustedes.

-Bueno para empezar no soy una jovencita tengo 600 años de edad así que.

-Asombroso.- el rubio volteo a ver a un miembro de su familia este negó con la cabeza- Bueno pues somos vampiros.

-Pues yo también- mientras lo decía sus ojos castaños cambiaron a un azul hielo y desplego sus colmillos.

-Increíble no pensé que quedaran vampiros de tu especie son los hijos de Marcus escuche historias de ustedes pero como puedes estar a la luz del sol.- miro la confusión en los ojos de Selene.- Lo lamento nosotros no somos como tú, nuestra piel es dura y fría nuestro corazón no late como el de ustedes, nuestra saliva es venenosa es lo que hace el cambio al ser mordido, y nuestra piel brilla a luz del sol. Pero por favor síganos me encantaría poder hablar con ustedes.

-Mama hay que esperarla a un no sabemos que paso con ella.

-Vamos Eva nos va encontrar.

Y si comenzaron a correr hacia el norte.

…..

Que les parecio mil gracias por sus comentarios son una motivación para seguir con esto. Nos vemos la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios realmente muchas gracias.

Ni crepúsculo, ni Inframundo me pertenecen.

…...

POV Eva

Llegamos a una casa escondida entre los arboles de dos pisos, pero se miraba que era muy grande y moderna, cuando entramos estaba muy bien decorada, nosotros siempre habíamos estado en lugares pequeños escondiéndonos, ya que yo era perseguida en nuestro mundo por ser única y más por ser desentiende de un Corvinus.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, pasen- hablo el hombre rubio parecía que él era el líder de este aquelarre.- Ella es mi esposa Esme, mi hija Rosalie y su esposo Emmet- la chica rubia era preciosa parecía una muñeca esas con las que las niñas humanas juegan y el hombre es con el que mi padre se había enfrentado en el bosque – mi hijo Edward- señalo a un joven castaño tenía una mirada melancólica de dolor y perdida me sentí mal por el dolor que reflejaba- ella es Alice y su esposo Jasper también son mis hijos.- la joven era bajita el pelo corto hacia muchas direcciones era hermoso parecía una un duendecillo (sorry por el cliché pero no hay manera de describirla mejor :D)muy hermosa y su esposo era muy atractivo parecía que habían sido hechos uno para el otro, me pregunto si algún dia yo también tendré a alguien que me quiera y me ame. Parecía que todos eran parejas pero solo el chico castaño era el solitario. Lo más curioso eran sus ojos eran dorados.

-Mi nombre es Michael ella es Selene y ella es nuestra hija Evangeline.

-Bueno porque no toman asiento.- hablo Esme, dejamos las mochilas cerca de la entrada de la casa por si acaso, todos tomaron asiento en la gran sala.

Yo me quede parada mirando todo era extraño la sala era pura luz por las granges ventanas, el lugar todo era de colores blancos y cremas y el aquelarre que vivía aquí todos ellos vestidos de colores tan claros, que era al contrario del aspecto nosotros, llevábamos ropas oscuras mi madre en su gabardina negra que cubría su aun uniforme de traficante de muerte que al paso de los años tuvo pequeñas modificaciones, mi padre en sus pantalones oscuros y la chamarra también en tonos oscuros, yo pantalón de mezclilla oscuro una playera negra y una chamarra del mismo color, éramos tan diferentes. Mi madre que había tomado asiento junto a mi padre, yo seguía parada cerca de la puerta nuestras miradas se encontraron sabía que todos nos miraba.

-Mama yo no estoy tranquila no podemos esperar aquí mientras ella sigue allá sola puede estar muerta mama y eso sería por mi culpa. Porque lo hizo para darnos ventaja.

Mi madre se acercó a mí -Eva, ten confianza va encontrarnos lo entiendes la conozco bien, si no pudieron vencerla ni William ni Marcus.- En eso el líder del aquelarre nos hablo.

-Tal vez podríamos formar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a su amiga.

En eso un aullido rompió el silencio del bosque, mi padre se unió a nosotras rápidamente a nosotras en la puerta – Selene deben irse yo me quedare para darles tiempo, lo entiendes ahora váyanse.

-No Michael, yo puedo quedarme atrás, váyanse ustedes a un tengo mis armas te puedo dar más ventaja

-BASTA!- grite -No nos iremos los enfrentaremos y después iremos a buscarla.

-Eva no podemos arriesgarnos.- Los aullidos se escuchaban aún más cerca mi madre salió por la puerta con su mochila donde tenía las armas junto con mi padre, yo tenía miedo no sabía dónde estaba Bella.

-No me iré Selene, no te abandonare – mi padre se volvió al líder del aquelarre - Carlisle puede mi hija estar dentro de tu casa mientras nosotros solucionamos este problema.

-Por supuesto pero tal vez nosotros podríamos ayudarlos.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea, pero si te agradecería que si la situación se vuelve extrema pudieran huir con ella. Por favor.- mi madre les dijo.

-Mama no es justo yo puedo ayudarlos.

-Eva.- mi madre me abrazo y luego puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me miro a los ojos – Eres lo mas importante para nosotros lo entiendes, no por lo que eres mi niña si no porque te amamos y si ella se sacrifico fue por amor a ti.

Mi mama y papa caminaron unos metros de la casa los aullidos se escuchaban más cerca cada vez, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, Emmet puso una mano en mi hombro dándome confianza, mi mama saco sus armas, entre los arboles salieron 5 Lycans todos los vampiros del aquelarre jadearon al ver a lo que mis padres se enfrentaban. Mi madre comenzó a correr a ellos junto con mi padre que se caco la chaqueta y comenzó a cambiar en su forma hibrida, todos se asombraron por lo que pasaba, pero antes que mi madre comenzara a disparar alguien más lo hizo y cayeron 2 lycans mi madre comenzó a disparar a otro a que eran muy rápidos y mi padre luchaba con los otros 2 matándolos, pero no eran los únicos salieron otros 7 de entre los árboles y la lucha continuo eran muy rápidos, yo tenía miedo de perder a mi familia, mi madre seguía disparando y mi padre peleando, una figura salió rápidamente matando a uno de los lycans yo sabía que era ella estaba bien, Dios estaba viva pero aún quedaban 4 yo comencé a correr para ayudarlos los vampiros intentaron detenerme pero yo también era rápida, ella alcanzo a ver lo que iba hacer corrió hacia a mi me tomo de un brazo giro en su propio eje y me lanzo de nuevo hacia la casa el grandulón llamado Emmet alcanzo a treparme, pero lo que no me había dado cuenta es que un Lycan intentaba interceptarme cuando Bella me lanzo y ella fue herida la mordió en el cuello cuando ella estaba de espaldas, en un rápido movimiento ella encajo sus dedos en los ojos del animal este grito de dolor y ella metió su mano por el asicó jalando hacia ambos lados rompiéndole la cabeza la sangre salió volando. Y luego ella cayó al suelo.

-BELLLLAAAAAA NNOOOOOOOO!- intentaba soltarme del agarre del grandulón. Pero era muy fuerte todos gritaron cuando yo dije su nombre.

Mis padre ya habían matado a todos los Lycas y mi madre corrió asía ella y mi padre también luego logre que el grandulosn me soltara y fui a con ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Bella como te sientes.

-Como si estuviera en la montaña rusa.

-Bella estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Porque hermanita.

-Bella las heridas no sanan no entiendo… Bella te has estado alimentando- ella no contesto

-No. No lo ha hecho, ella me a estado dando su sangre mama.

…...

PVO Fam. Cullen

Todos estábamos en shock cundo la joven llamada Eva dijo Bella.

-Carlisle escuchaste la joven se llama Bella.

-Si Esme pero no sabemos si pueda ser ella.

-Tal vez si sea mi hermanita Carlisle su cuerpo nunca fue hallado.

-Oso puede ser casualidad.

-Pero Rose puede que sea ella.

-No lo sabremos hasta que nos acerquemos, vamos Jasper.

-No lo sé Alice hay mucha sangre.

-Vamos Jazzy lo has controlado bien en estos años.-el afirmo- además no creo que quieras comer de esos chuchos feos o si.- todos sonrieron por lo dicho

-Edward vamos.-le dijo Alice el estaba en shock aun- hay que salir de dudas.- el solo se dejó guiar de la mano de Alice.

Cuando nos acercamos escuchábamos la conversación que tenían

-Bella las heridas no sanan no entiendo… Bella te has estado alimentando- le decía Selene ella no contesto.

-No. No lo ha hecho, ella me a estado dando su sangre mama.

…...

Pvo Eva

-No. No lo ha hecho, ella me a estado dando su sangre mama.

-Como dices.

-Que ella me ha dado su sangre, con razón siempre tenías reservas Bella era tu parte de tu alimento.

-No, si me alimentaba le daba sorbos y me he sentido bien a sí que no ocupaba tanto alimento.

-Tonta.

-No te enfades hermanita – intento incorporarse pero no lo logro

-Vamos aliméntate – mi madre se mordió la muñeca y le dio a beber a Bella.

…...

Pvo Cullen

Nos acercábamos y ellas hablaban de que esta joven llamada Bella no se alimentaba, Selene se mordió la muñeca y alimento el olor de la sangre impregnó el ambiente nos quedamos todos estáticos.

…...

Selene me alimentaba es cierto yo no había tomado suficiente sangre se la daba a Eva, quería que ella estuviera bien en una situación como esta pudiera huir y estuviera fuerte por si tenía que luchar. Pero ahora todo está jodidamente mal, cuando llegue a este lugar nunca me imaginé que me volvería a encontrar con ellos los Cullen. Pero aquí estaban a unos metros de mí. Bebí como un litro de la sangre de Selene y la solté. Sentí que mis heridas sanaron rápidamente.

-Te sientes mejor.

-Si gracias Selene.

-Segura Bella.

-Muy segura Michael.-Sentía que me observaban pero no quería voltearlos a ver.

-Bella eres tu. Pregunto Alice

-Maldición- susurre

-Bella los conoces- pregunto una muy confundida Eva

-Lo hice en un tiempo cuando era humana pero ahora no importa.- Le dije a Eva -Hay que deshacernos de los cuerpos de los Lycans y empezarnos a mover- dirigiéndome a Selene.

-Bella por favor escúchanos.

-No creo que sea posible Carlisle no tenemos tiempo de charlar. Le dije a él mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando a los demás. Pero en ese momento uno de los Lycans se convirtió e humano y empezó a quejarse por las heridas nos acercamos a él.

-Bella- susurro mi nombre sentí un vacío en mi cuerpo cuando escuche su voz, no quise voltear a verlo no quería que se diera cuenta que a un me dolía su presencia.

...

Mil gracias por los comentarios, me motivan para seguir con este proyecto.


End file.
